notat2s4me2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Notat2s4me2 Show
Notat2s4me2 (known colloquially as N2 or Notat) is an American independent production company which launched as a channel on YouTube and on June 20, 2017, that creates plush videos revolving around an amateur comedy series of Plush/live-action videos, featuring the crossover cast of characters from different franchises and Toy Companys (e.g. Marvel Studios, Ty, Garanimals, Sesame Workshop, Walt Disney Animation Studios,Dc Comics, and Viacom/Nickelodeon, etc. all created, written and produced by Notat2s4me2. Premise These episodes/movies or shorts share a variety of plush characters, puppetry, and live action, following the bizarre life and misadventures of Spiderman, Dummy Spidey, Leo The Lion, and Mickey Mouse. Most of the videos by Notat2s4me2 contain a series of adult themes, and popular culture references. This is recommended for ages 10 and up, though videos can occasionally have a much higher age limit. Spiderman and Friends This is one of the main series of N2 Shorts, The Notat2s4me2 Show and N2 Movies. It surrounds the strange adventures of the suburban normal guy version of Spiderman, whose life is anything but strange. The series is about Spiderman (the famous New York Superhero Spider in red) having adventures with his friends and roommates Hoodie Spidey, Cyborg, Dummy Spidey and More. More recently, however, many other stories have begun to take shape alongside the main stories in the series where Spiderman Babysits his Cousin's Son, his nephew Dummy Spidey. Lately, Spiderman and his friends have stopped being in videos due to a problem where he can't get his plushies back. He hangs out with his friends, Cyborg a Cyborg who works for the Justice League a evil group of Superheroes as stated in Cyborg!, Hoodie Spidey, a nerdy, Inventive, smart Scarlet Spider who's all Inventions fail and teamed up, held him captive and tried to kill him in Notat2s4me2 The Movie. The Dummy Spidey Family This series of N2 Shorts, The Notat2s4me2 Show and N2 Movies is about Black Spidey (Black Suit Spiderman), a strict single father who is rarely with Dummy Spidey Due to unknown reasons and his bratty son Dummy Spiderman (Namely referred as 'Dummy Spidey') is a highly stupid, retarded, normal boy who has many stupid habits who loves his dad and his babysitters and catchphrase like saying "UHHH UHHH!," Digging his boogers, spanking his private part, and much more. He hangs out with Mickey, Leo The Lion, Ernie, Spiderman and Perry. Dummy Spidey's Mom sadly died as said in Black Spidey's Date, The father and son have their own personal chef. Dummy Spidey likes hanging out with his friends; Mickey a Pedophile, and Pervert who lives with Dummy Spidey, Leo The Lion, a 4 year old with AD-HD Who is supposedly in 4th grade even know he is a toddler which would mean Leo The Lion is a intelligence and he skipped 5 grades, Ernie, a kid who has AD-HD just like Leo, much is not known about him, Perry, a kid who is addicted to grilled cheese sandwiches, Spiderman, a teenage who sometimes babysits him. The New Guys This is a recent thing that has been happening due to his old plushies being gone. With the characters being Tigger, Tyler The Tiger, Headphones Kid, George The Giraffe, Hawaii Guy and many more. Shared between the series Cali Guy (California U.S. Guy) is part of The Dummy Spidey Family Series and The Spiderman and Friends Series. Hence his name, he is a California-accented guy who originates from California. He has many jobs in the N2 universe, much like his Brother Hawaii Guy (Hawali U.S. Guy). for example, he's a TV Host, a doctor, and a News Reporters, and can be some crazy professions as well, Stitch (Stitch or Experiment 626) is also part of both series, Being Hoodie Spidey's Failed Experiment and Being Friends with Mickey. Characters Main Characters The main cast has always consisted of Spiderman and his friends, or Dummy Spidey and his friends, who all live in the same house. Though some live away and merely visit. * Tigger - The grumpy old Tiger who is Leo's Cousins brother. He serves as the secondary protagonist of the show. * Tyler The Tiger - bratty and spoiled kid alot is unknown about him atm. He serves as the main protagonist of the show. * George The Giraffe - One of Tyler The Tiger's best friends, everything is unknown about him. * Headphones Kid - One of Tyler The Tiger's best friends, a always distracted kid who always wears headphones. * Hawaii Guy - A man with multiple jobs who shows up every time the cast need something done. He has replaced Cali Guy as the show’s helper. * Principal Hulk - (Maybe) Supporting Characters * Though not main characters, there are a few supporting characters who add just as much entertainment. TBA * Trogan Paul - Trogan Paul is a Youtuber who is supposed to be like a parody of Logan Paul Former Main and Supporting Characters * Sadly, a few main and supporting characters in SML have lost their status and have been reduced to minor, supporting or forgotten characters. * Dummy Spidey - A highly retarded teenager who Hoodie Spidey and Spiderman babysit sometimes. He also serves as a good friend of Mickey, Leo, Perry and Ernie, occasionally getting involved in or even causing their shenanigans. He used to serve as the show's deuteragonist. * Leo The Lion - A smart 4 year old who skipped 5 grades and is in 4th grade, He is one of Dummy Spidey's Friends. * Mickey - A pedophile and pervert who is one of Dummy Spidey's Friends. Used to be one of the Main Tritagonists. * Perry - A platypus who is addicted to grilled cheese and is a spy, who is Mickey's Best Friend and Dummy Spidey's Friend. * Spiderman - A teenager who is 17 year old and loves hanging out with his friends Cyborg and Hoodie Spidey and loves babysitting Dummy Spidey. * Principal Hulk - The Principal of R.E.T.A.R.D elementary school. * Cyborg - One of Cyborg's best friends, a Cyborg who is evil and works for a the Justice League. * Ernie - A person with AD-HD. Used to be one of the Tritagonists. * The Evil Dog (Character) - A dog who is evil and hates Dummy Spidey. he used to be in The Green Bay Packers. * Red (Bird) - Red used to be Leo's Pet, but later he was replaced by Harambe. * Red Ranger (Samurai) - alot is unknown about him, except that he is the Red Ranger. * Harambe - Harambe is the Replacement For Red and is named after the Cincinnati Zoo Gorilla who was murdered. * Batman - Batman is a Friend Of Cyborg who is part of The Evil Group called the Justice League. * Evil Spidey (Character) - Evil Spidey is the clone of spiderman, he also appeared as Robot Spidey in Robot Spidey. * Wonder Woman (Character) - A Member of the Justice League. * Trogan Paul - * Max - A News Reporter for the N2 World. * Kitty Witch - She is a Witch who is a Kitty who has not appeared in a while but is rumored to appear again in a upcoming video. * Cali Guy - A man with multiple jobs who shows up every time the cast need something done. He is often the only sane man, but can be just as crooked and immature as the others. He has been replaced by Hawaii Guy (His Brother). * Groot - Groot a tree who talks in his Native Groot Language He likes the color pink and hates Hoodie Spidey, Cyborg and Spiderman. * The Green Bay Packers - A Gang of Green People with the members conisiting of Hulk, A Ghost and The Evil Dog. * Wewe - A pig with a mustache who speaks French. * Buttbutt - The brother of Wewe whos name is a joke on the name Wewe. His Name was originally gonna be Assass. * Tony The Tiger Jr. - A Tiger who is the cousin of Leo and a bully in the Fourth Grade despite him being 40. Running Gags * ADHD Gag (Leo The Lion (Episode) - Ongoing) - Ever since Leo The Lion, this has been a Ongoing Gag with being who are hyperactive. * "No Running In The Halls!/Baldi Gag" (The Camping Trip! - Wewe's Grandpa Story!) * ARE YOU HIGH!?" - (unknown - Ongoing) - This is said by both, Dummy Spidey and Leo when they get mad. Main Locations * The Old House June 22, 2017 – February 1, 2018 * The New House February 1, 2018 – December 15, 2018 * Brand New House December 26, 2019 - present Cast Current Cast Members * Notat2s4me2 as Dummy Spidey/Spiderman/Perry/Cali Guy/Mickey/Cyborg/Ernie/Harambe/Red (Bird)/Tiger Bully/Red Ranger (Samurai)/Batman/Groot/Max/Hoodie Spidey/Hulk/Tigger/Tyler The Tiger/Una The Unicorn/Headphones Kid/Wewe/Mickey/Hawaii Guy * Tryone Jackson as ButtButt/Leo The Lion * Guest Cast Members * Unknown Pal 1 as Red Ranger (Samurai) (one-time) * Jaiden As Catboy * Toys With Janessa as Creepy Grandma Former Cast Members * RaidZzz as Cyborg (one-time)/Fofa (one-time) Seasons Series Overview Season 1: June 2017 - November 2017 This is the first season of The Notat2s4me2 Show, N2 Movies and N2 Shorts there were only 42 in this season compared to other seasons and this is the shortest season ever. Season 2: November 2017 - May 2018 In Season 2, the video quality improved and reached higher YouTube standards at that time. This is the season when Leo The Lion, Frosty The Bear, Doc Mcstuffins, Kitty Witch, Ernie, Evil Dinosaur, Trogan Paul, Red (Bird), Darth Vader and Stitch were introduced. This is also the season The Green Bay Packers returned. Season 4: May 2018 - November 2018 In Season 3, Jerry, Black Panther, Redips, Hug Bear, Red Ranger (Dino Charge), Buttbutt, Harambe, The Trolls and Assistant Principal Of The Thing were introduced. this is also the season, when Fofa came back, Season 4: November 2018 - TBA In Season 4, Girl Diamond, Tigger, Tyler The Tiger, Headphones Kid, Una The Unicorn and Hawaii Guy were introduced. This season marks the season with the longest hiatus with a one year hiatus. Episodes * June 2017 - November 2017 * November 2017 - May 2018 * May 2018 - November 2018 * November 2018 - TBA Upcoming Videos List of upcoming Notat2s4me2 Videos Lost Episodes TBA Unreleased Episodes Leo Gets Mistaken! N2 Specials the purpose of this server is to only have episodes on holidays. N2 holiday episodes are now simply referred to as N2 Movies or N2 Shorts. Trivia *Many episodes before they are released are confirmed over Livestreams by Notat2s4me2 *However, some of these ideas for videos are by fans because Notat2s4me2 interacts with his fans alot. *Sometimes, videos are made 1-3 day after a previous video. *Some of the videos are filmed way back like 4 months ago but ain't released yet. *Most videos are uploaded every Thursday & Sunday. *Most videos are 6-10 Minutes, but can sometimes be as long as 12–20 minutes.